gts_wrestling_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ABH
Alec Bradburry Hughes, also known as ABH, is an American professional wrestler currently making appearances for SWF and Grim's Toy Show. He was trained by ECW Alumni Tommy Dreamer, having learned everything about hard work from Dreamer. History ABH would make his debut during the beginning of the AWE storyline, as a member of DF. ABH, however, after failing to beat Bale for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship, ABH would turn heel, revealing that he was a mole for AWE. During this time, it would also be revealed that ABH was the new investor, having purchased AWE it's own arena, before eventually the storyline ended when ABH decided to sell his shares in AWE. He would make his return to in-ring action, winning a Fatal Four Way match to determine the number one contender to The Kid's GTS Intercontinental Championship. He had defeated Pete Corvus, Ace Marxman and Duhop, before coming face to face with The Kid, before hitting The Kid with an Alpha's Heartache. This would start his new gimmick as The Alpha Male. At Food In The Fridge, ABH defeated The Kid in a Falls Count Anywhere Hardcore Match to win his first GTS Intercontinental Championship, before GTS Junk In The Trunk winner Philly Mike cashed in the contract, only for ABH to hit a Dreamer Driver, before successfully retaining the title. On the next episode, ABH defended against Grim, suffering his only second defeat in GTS, having only lost to Kurt Bale in his debut. In a rematch, he was attacked by Shemar, which caused him to be written off GTS, in order for ABH to fulifll a Championship obligation with SWF's Rob Fury. Then, ABH would take some additional time off, before coming back in late September, where he would turn his attention to Shemar, who was in a feud with Hollywood Hooligan over the GTS Championship. ABH would cost Shemar the Championship, which caused Shemar to try and re-injure ABH, only for ABH to snap his fingers, as Hitman Jones and Joe Dice would appear at his side. After the feud with Shemar, ABH reached out to The Kid, seeing them as a potential team, effectively forming The Alpha Heartstoppers which would go on a tear, having a six month undefeated streak, before winning the GTS Tag Team Championships, holding them until Fail In A Jail, where ABH turned on The Kid, walking out on him, before replacing an injured Joey Angelo, defeating Hollywood Hooligan to win the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship, holding the title for a record breaking 500 days, before losing in a career vs title match against The Kid. After the match, ABH and The Kid shook hands, turning ABH face. ABH then would take the next six months off, training, losing some weight, before returning at No Money, reforming the Alpha Heartstoppers in an impromptu tag team match against Legends Of New Jersey. ABH would later reveal that he came back for the YouTube Championship, winning a six man ladder match to determine the number one contender, before coming face to face with The Kid once more, laying out a challenge for the Regal Rumble. After successfully defeating the Kid in one of GTS' most brutal matches, he was attacked by Regal Rumble winner, Pete Corvus, who wanted one more run with the YouTube Title. At GTS FatLame, ABH defended the title against Pete, and did the job, putting over the legend, and would lose at Grimamania, only to win the Food In The Fridge and cash in on Pete on the following episode, hitting several spears, before allowing Pete to retire for good, as ABH would retire a couple months later. Category:YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:Faces Category:Heels Category:Wrestlers Category:Fan Characters Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions